1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, a disposable training diaper, is an aid to toilet training youngsters, particularly those who may suffer from toilet trauma, an insecurity where a toddler perceives that feces should be deposited only in a diaper. The invention herein described overcomes that trauma by a deceptive mechanism whereby the toddler is led to believe that the fecal matter is being deposited in the diaper. As the toddler is so believing, the fecal matter is deposited in the toilet because a flap on the underside of the diaper is opened when the toddler is seated on the toilet. Once the toddler realizes it has been deposited in the toilet, the toddler is shown the result, rewarded and the activity is thereby favorably reinforced.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of disposable diapers is well known in the art. Separately, the use of training diapers and toddler briefs is also well-taught. The present technology in diapers is utilized throughout the industry. This technology involves the standard diaper being a plastic layered material with absorbent padding sandwiched between the innermost and outermost layers.
In addition, the use of training diapers which are disposable is also in the art, but these diapers are particularly limited to the training of toddlers in urination and not in the depositing of fecal excrement, as described by the present invention.
There is, therefore, a particular need for a disposable diaper that is used to reinforce the activity of toilet training. Specifically, there is a need for a diaper which gives a parent the means to instruct a toddler that the deposition of fecal matter into a toilet is a favorable result.